Par correspondance
by Lolokids
Summary: Todd, depuis le suicide de Neil, n'est que l'ombre de lui même. Neil, ce garçon aux cheveux bruns désordonnés et aux yeux de la couleurs des pins. Neil, son premier et meilleur ami, qui l'avait aidé à prendre confiance en lui. Neil, le garçon qui avait agit et qui n'en était pas revenu indemne. Alors que le châtain se referme peu à peu sur lui-même, une drôle de lettre arrive. Et e
1. Prologue

_Todd...

Knox avait appelé le châtain d'un ton implorant. Quatre jours que Neil n'était plus, et Todd le vivait extrèmement mal. Ce n'était pas étonnant, le brun l'avait sorti de sa bulle et lui avait donné confiance. Grâce à lui et à Mr Keating... Mr Keating n'était plus également. Mais pas dans le même sens : le professeur avait juste été renvoyé, alors que Neil était...

_Todd, il va falloir que tu sortes de ton lit, un jour ou l'autre...

Toujours aucunes réponses. Todd resta cloîtré dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couettes. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir été son cahier et son crayon. Todd allait mal, Todd se refermait sur lui-même, et ça, les jeunes adolescents des Poètes Disparus l'avait remarqué. Ils avaient eu l'opportunité de tomber sur un de ses récents poèmes, et ce n'était que gribouillis, pensées malheureuses, et larmes. Konx et les autres tentées tant bien que mal de le sortir de sa chambre, de l'emmener dehors, de lui faire assister aux cours de littérature, de l'emmener au théâtre. Bien que les deux dernières idées étaient tout sauf bonne, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre. Et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Jusqu'à cet évènement.

_Todd ! Todd ! Une lettre pour toi !

Todd bougea à peine, un marmonnement incompréhensible comme seule réponse. Ce qui refroidit rapidement Meeks. Le châtain sortait maintenant de son lit, par moment, pour manger et aller en cours, mais il y restait quand même la plus part de son temps dans sa chambre. Le roux entra lentement dans la pièce, posa la lettre sur le bureau du jeune poète, et partit tout aussi lentement. Pénétrer dans la chambre de Todd, et anciennement celle de Neil également, n'était pas une chose qui faisait foule. Meeks et Knox, après avoir passé une journée avec Todd dans sa chambre afin de lui remonter le moral, avait rapidement comprit pourquoi ce dernier restait dans son lit. Sans Neil, c'était bien silencieux, et son lit vide de l'autre coté de la pièce n'arrangeait rien...

Le soir arriva rapidement pour certaine personne, mais d'une lenteur absolument pour Todd. Le rire de Neil lui manquait, le sourire de Neil lui manquait, les idioties de Neil lui manquaient... La passion de Neil lui manquait. Il ne récitait plus son texte, haut et fort, dans la chambre, il ne poursuivait plus Todd afin de lire ses poèmes, il ne s'asseyait plus sur le radiateur pour perdre son regard sur l'extérieur... Todd souleva doucement la couverture, posant lentement ses pieds sur le sol froid. Son regard fut comme happé vers le lit de son camarade. Ancien camarade... Le châtain soupira faiblement, une douleur dans la poitrine. S'il n'avait pas déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il aurait pleuré de nouveau. Mais il semblerait que son stock était épuisé. Les yeux du châtain se détachèrent difficilement du matelas vide et froid pour se diriger vers la lettre. La fameuse lettre. Il se leva, parcouru le mètre qui les séparé, et l'attrapa doucement. Sans même y jeter un œil, il retourna dans son lit, afin de retrouver la chaleur de sa couverture mais également la protection qu'elle lui conférait. Une fois emmitouflé, et réchauffé, Todd baissa les yeux vers le papier qu'on lui avait envoyé. Ses yeux bleus détaillèrent les mots, l'écriture, la courbe des "L", et les lettres finement reliées. Et il retint son souffle. Cette écriture, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il ne l'avait que trop vu. C'était celle de Neil.


	2. Chapter 1

Todd réfléchit comme il le put, avec son cerveau fatigué et embrumé. Que pouvait bien dire cette lettre...? Était-ce un message d'adieu ? Ou juste une lettre envoyée il y a de cela des jours, et qui avait juste prit du temps à arriver ? Quoi que cela disait, Todd ne serait pas déçu, car lire les mots de Neil était comme le retrouver. Alors il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Le châtain posa doucement l'enveloppe à ses côtés, et calma les battements de son cœur avant de baisser les yeux sur les mots à l'écriture délicate.

_« Mon cher Walt Whitman. »_

Rien qu'à la première phrase, Todd sourit. Neil avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui donner des noms de poètes, et celui-ci avait été le tout premier.

_«Je t'écris depuis Harvard, une école réputée, dont tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler. Pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis encore en vie. J'aimerai tellement t'expliquer tous les évènements de vive voix, mais je suis tellement loin de toi, de vous. Dommage qu'un appareil qui permette d'échanger avec quelqu'un quel que soit sa position n'existe pas, cela me serait bien pratique. Au moins, je peux t'envoyer des lettres, c'est un bon début. Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'expliquer comment j'ai ressuscité par écrit. » _

Harvard ? Encore en vie ? Ressuscité ? Todd était perdu, et dire qu'il était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Il était tellement surpris, ses pensées complètement emmêlées, qu'il ne réagit même pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, trop irréaliste. Le cœur battant, Todd se concentra de nouveau, et recommença à lire la lettre. il était bien trop tôt pour y croire...

_«Vois-tu, mon père m'a catégoriquement interdit de continuer le théâtre. Et diable, tu sais à quel point j'aime cela. C'est ce que je veux faire, et je ne voulais faire que ça. Alors, quand il m'a annoncé que j'irais à Harvard, puis dans une école de médecine, tu devines à quel point j'ai été détruit. J'étais bon, pourtant. Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je continue ? Sûrement car, d'après lui, c'était une chose inutile... Tu es sûrement le seul à savoir à quel point j'aime cela, tu m'as vu tellement de fois crier mon texte. Et ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, quand je faisais cela, c'est que tu riais. Diable, Todd, j'aime ton rire, arrête donc de le cacher ! Si je savais écrire aussi bien que toi, j'écrirais des poèmes dessus. »_

Todd rougit en lisant les derniers mots, un léger sourie sur les lèvres. Oh oui, Neil était bon. Neil était fait pour le théâtre. Et cela, Todd ne savait plus que tout. Après tout, il l'avait vu réciter son texte, le jouer, le crier. Et Todd avait vu à quel point le regard de Neil brûlait quand il disait ses vers, à quel point Neil semblait épanoui sur scène. Et il haïssait ses parents, de l'interdire de faire la chose que le remplissait de joie, et qui faisait sourire toutes les personnes qui le regarder.

_«Tu m'excuseras si je me disperse, après tout, je t'écris cette lettre depuis ma chambre, caché sous la couverture avec ma lampe torche, mon nouveau colocataire ronflant sans retenu à mes côtés. Crois-moi, je ne suis là que depuis une journée, et je sais déjà qu'il sera d'un incroyable ennuie. Il n'a pas la même lueur que toi dans le regard : on dirait un automate, alors qui tu avais un regard si pétillant. »_

Toujours les joues rouges, le châtain rigola légèrement.

_«Cette lettre se termine ainsi, je tombe de fatigue. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te contacter avant, mais mes parents m'avaient à l'œil tout le temps, impossible de t'écrire. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, j'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour. _

_J'espère que tu te souviens encore de moi, et que je te manque aussi, Neil. »_

Todd sourit légèrement, et il relit un nouvelle fois la lettre, le cœur battant la chamade. Tout au long de la lettre, il avait pu comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague, que Neil n'était pas mort. Que Neil était à Harvard, sûrement en train de dormir, avec un nouveau colocataire, et qu'il avait pensé à lui écrire, à le prévenir qu'il était encore vivant. Alors, Todd eut les larmes aux yeux, ferma doucement la lettre, les derniers mots de Neil tournant dans sa tête. Le châtain n'arrivait pas à sortir Neil de sa tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et des larmes aux coin des yeux, qui ne voulaient pas couler. Il posa la lettre à côté de son lit, et ferma les yeux. Et Todd s'endormit, de belles pensées dans la tête remplaçant celles désespérées et tristes. Et Todd rêva de Neil sur scène, de Neil qui souriait, de Neil qui riait. De Neil, à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 2

_« Cher Neil, _

_Sache que je préfère que tu reprennes contact avec moi tardivement, au lieu que tu ne me dises jamais que tu n'étais pas mort. Si tu savais comme recevoir ta lettre m'a bouleversé. Je n'étais sûrement plus que l'ombre de moi-même, et je plains Know, Meeks, et les autres, d'avoir essayé de me remonter le moral, en vain. Mais apprendre que tu étais mort fut un choc. Il était tard, quand Charlie est venu me réveiller, des traces de larmes sur les joues. J'ai tellement paniqué, à ce moment-là, et ce fut pire après. Quand il me l'a dit, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, comme un cauchemar hantant un enfant : « Neil est mort ». Au début, je n'y ai pas cru. Je me disais que c'était un coup de tes parents, pardonne-moi d'avoir rejeté la faute sur eux. Mais finalement, j'avais raison. Désolé de le dire, mais tes parents sont fous, Neil. Complètement fous. Simulé ta mort juste pour ne pas gâcher l'image de l'école. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas pensé à tous tes amis, à leurs réactions. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les détester, pour ce qu'ils ont fait, et encore une fois, pardonne-moi. _

_Il est un peu tard pour te le dire, mais félicitation pour ta pièce. C'était incroyable, j'ai cru voyager. Tu es tellement bon, Neil, dommage que tes parents ne le remarquent pas. Le théâtre est fait pour toi, ton regard est brûlant quand tu es sur scène, ceci est ton élément. Oh, comme j'aimerai tellement te revoir jouer, t'entendre réciter tes vers en hurlant. Notre chambre est bien silencieuse sans toi, personne ne t'a remplacé, et je pense que personne ne te remplacera, dans les deux sens du terme. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Nolan souhaite laisser ton lit vide, comme une sorte d'hommage. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Me voilà seul, dans une chambre vide, à écrire à un revenant. Soit je délire, soit la vie est un rebondissement d'évènements extrêmement improbables. _

_Je te laisse sur ces paroles sans grand sens. Tu me manques beaucoup, Neil. J'espère aussi pourvoir te revoir un jour. Todd. »_


	4. Chapter 3

_« Cher Todd,_

_Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai ris en lisant ta lettre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris autant en si peu de temps. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un revenant, juste la victime des pensées totalement absurdes de mes parents. Oui, ils sont fous, tu as raison sur toute la ligne._

_Je me demande bien comment tu fais sans moi : tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi-même tout seul, Todd. Et j'aime penser que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Chose absurde, c'est sûrement de famille. _

_Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments à propos de ma prestation, cela a été ma première, et sûrement ma dernière, mais j'ai aimais la jouer. _

_Comment va Welton, Charlie, et les autres ? Mon père m'a dit que Mr Keating avait été renvoyé, est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas, je lui dois des excuses. Il a été renvoyé à cause d'idées déraisonnées._

_Cette lettre est particulièrement courte, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, les cours sont ennuyeux, comme mon colocataire, et ton rire manque au tableau. Tu me manques, Neil. »_


	5. Chapter 4

_« Mon cher Neil,_

_Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que Mr Keating a bien été renvoyé, tout comme Charlie. Il n'a pas voulu signer un rapport disant que Mr Keating t'avait guidé à jouer, alors que cela était contraire à l'avis de tes parents. Cameron lui a tout mit sur le dos, et a même osé dire que sans lui, tu serais en train de réviser ta chimie, dans ta chambre. Je me suis énervé, à ce moment-là : tu rêvais d'être acteur, il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Ils savaient tous que quoi qu'il arrive, tu allais agir, parce que c'était ce que tu voulais. Mr Keating a juste était, excuse-moi du terme, un pion._

_A propos du renvoie de Mr Keating, comme dit plus haut, nous devions signer un rapport afin d'affirmer qu'il t'avait incité à désobéir à tes parents. Ils nous ont forcés, Neil ! Je ne voulais pas, mais ils ne me laissaient pas parler. Tu sais très bien que je supporte très mal la pression, mais j'ai tenté tant bien que mal de leur tenir tête, mais mes parents et Mr Nolan me regardaient avec un air si déçu… Et tu sais que je ne peux pas faire comme toi, je ne peux pas désobéir à mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas contester, même si je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur : je suis timide, peu confiant, et à l'arrière de la scène. Alors que toi, Neil, tu es fait pour être sous la lumière des projecteurs. Tu es fait pour attirer l'attention, pour faire sourire l'assemblée, la faire rire. Et ça me désespère de voir que tes propres parents ne le remarquent même pas._

_J'ai rapidement vu Charlie, en partant à la librairie. Il m'a proposé à aller voir une pièce, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de retourner dans un théâtre sans me dire que tu seras sur scène. _

_Je tiens à te remercier, également, car d'après Meeks, je suis plus joyeux. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Je pense que cela est grâce à toi, après tout c'est toi qui m'a sorti de mon isolement. Merci, Neil. Tu me manques. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression que la nuit et le jour se mélange dans un noir hostile. Sans toi, tout est plus silencieux, plus monotone. Ton rire, ton sourire, ta présence manque à la vie. Todd. »_


	6. Chapter 5

_« Todd, _

_Je me sens si coupable pour Charlie et Mr Keatig, ils ont été renvoyés par ma faute. Après avoir lu ta lettre, je me suis rendu compte que si je n'avais pas agis, tout serait comme avant. Charlie ferais des blagues idiotes, Knox parlerait de Chris, Meeks et Pitts nous regarderaient en riant, Mr Keating continuerait ses cours si différents, et je t'entendrais encore rire, je serais encore là pour te voir sourire, pour lire tes poèmes, et t'encourager dans tous ce que tu fais. Je regrette tellement, je n'aurais pas dû agir, j'aurais dû suivre la voie que mon père m'avait tracé. _

_A propos de la pièce, je te conseille d'y aller. Charlie te l'a sûrement demandé pour une bonne raison, j'aimais il ne ferait ça alors qu'il sait que, suite à ma mort, le théâtre n'est plus dans ton cœur. Ou quelque chose du genre, je ne suis pas un poète comme toi._

_Sache que tu me manques énormément aussi, tout est si assommant, ici. Jamais je ne le dirai assez, tu me manques, je veux te voir. Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi, Todd, sûrement plus que tu ne le penses. Des mots me brûlent les lèvres, mais il est bien trop tôt pour te les dire. C'est tellement dur de me retenir de les écrire. Neil. »_


	7. Chapter 6

_« Mon cher Neil, _

_Les renvois de Mr Keating et de Charlie ne sont pas ta faute. Ce sont juste des histoires d'adultes, idiotes. Ni fait pas attention, ne regrette pas d'avoir agi. Car c'est ce que tu devais faire. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait à ce moment-là, tu l'aurais fait plus tard. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que tu l'aurais fait, un jour ou l'autre. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu es fait pour jouer, pour être sur scène. Alors ne t'encombre pas l'esprit de pensées si négatives. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, et tu n'as pas à le regretter. Carpe Diem, Neil. Cueille le jour présent. Ton père ne pouvait pas éternellement t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve. Ton père ne devrait même pas te l'interdire. Et Charlie a été renvoyé car il n'a pas voulu signer, mais également car il a frappait Cameron. Il lui a donné au coup si fort qu'il a saigné du nez ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il l'avait cherché… Est-ce mal ? Après tout, Cameron a été notre ami…_

_Neil, je me permets de te poser une question que je me pose depuis un moment déjà : pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris contact avec les autres ? Je veux dire, tu les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, Charlie est ton meilleur ami. Alors, pourquoi les laisses-tu dans le silence ? Quand j'ai revu Charlie, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Ah oui, car j'ai suivi tes conseils, et je suis allé voir la pièce ! Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, a vrai dire, mais elle était sûrement bonne. Bien que je reste sur mon avis : une piève sans toi est ennuyeuse. En fait, tout ce qui est fait sans toi et ennuyeux…_

_Tu me manques terriblement aussi. Ta présence me manque, Neil. Ton caractère tapageur mais si attendrissant me manque. Il me hâte de te revoir, si un jour cela sera possible. Tu comptes aussi énormément pour moi, sans toi je serais un solitaire enfermé sur lui-même. Todd. »_


	8. Chapter 7

_« Mon très cher Todd,_

_Je vais tout de suite répondre à ta question : je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'ai peur, sans vraiment pouvoir savoir pourquoi. Je sais juste que de Welton à Harvard, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Une (horrible) partie de moi était content à l'idée que tu sois triste, car cela prouverai que tu étais attaché à moi, et une autre partie (beaucoup plus sympa) s'excuser de toute son âme de te laisser seul, avec l'idée que je me sois suicidé, que j'ai tout abandonné. J'espérais que tu devines que cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, j'espérais que tu saches que jamais je ne vous abandonnerez, toi et les autres. Mais toi particulièrement. Je m'en excuse encore, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir contacté. Tu as su me redonner le moral et me faire oublier les regrets qui me possédaient. Merci, vraiment._

_Mon cher Todd, vois-tu, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que, durant une courte période, je ne pourrais plus t'envoyer de lettres. J'ai quelque chose de très important de prévu, et je sais que si tu me réponds, je passerai plus mon temps à chercher quoi t'écrire qu'à mettre mon plan à exécution. Alors, je te demande de ne pas répondre à cette lettre. Je t'en enverrai une autre pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Ou pas. Enfin, si, je t'en enverrai une autre, c'est certain. Je te demande aussi de me faire confiance. Vraiment, Todd, je sais que faire confiance à quelqu'un est compliqué pour toi, mais je ne t'es jamais menti. Enfin si, mais d'une certaine façon non, ce sont mes parents qui l'ont fait. Mais Todd, mon Todd, fais-moi confiance, et ne te pose pas de questions. N'ai pas peur, ne soit pas inquiet, ce que je ferais ne sera que bénéfique._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, Todd. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime. Et je prie de toutes mes forces pour que tu ne me rembarres par, et que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Même si, au fond, je me doute que ce sera le cas. Tu es si mignon, Todd, vraiment. Ton sourire, tes yeux bleus, ton rire, tout. Tu es parfait, alors aie confiance en toi. Et en moi, juste pour cette fois. Neil._

_PS : En fait, non, ne me fais pas confiance seulement pour cette fois. Fais-moi confiance pour toujours. »_


	9. Chapter 8

Todd relu un énième fois la lettre, mitigeait entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Même si Neil lui avait dit de lui faire confiance, toutes ces confidences faisait douter le châtain. Devait-il vraiment oublier son inquiétude ? De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas. La dernière lettre de Neil était beaucoup trop étrange, incomplète. Todd avait l'impression que le brun avait omis les détails les plus importants juste pour l'embêter. Et il était persuadé que c'était le cas. Sinon, à part cela, Todd était sur un nuage. Le dernier paragraphe l'avait rendu si heureux, il avait tellement sourit, que Knox lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

C'était particulièrement dur pour Todd de ne pas répondre à Neil, ayant envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, et d'autres choses du genre. Mais le brun lui avait dit de ne pas répondre, alors il ne pouvait que se plier à sa volonté. Le soir arriva rapidement, et Todd dû supporter les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient ses camarades. Il appréciait le fait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, cela lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, mais cela était une autre épreuve pour Todd, qui ne pouvait pas dire à ses amis qu'il parlait avec Neil. Neil, qui était censé mort. Car après cela, Todd serait considéré comme fou, et la pitié pourrait se lire dans le regard de Know, Meeks, et Pitts. Un fois son repas finit, Todd se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche, de se mettre en pyjama, et s'emmitoufler dans sa couette. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et la neige tombait encore. Todd s'endormit rapidement, pensant à Neil, à sa mystérieuse lettre, et à la neige qui tombait drue dehors.

Un matin, Todd fut réveillé par un coup dans sa fenêtre. Sûrement un oiseau mort, se dit-il d'abord, puis il réalisa que le bruit était bien trop étouffé. Comme si on avait lançait quelque chose de pas très solide sur sa fenêtre. Comme... de la neige. Todd se leva d'un bond, ignorant le froid, et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il le regretta bien vite : il se prit un vent glacial dans le visage, et il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot si personne n'était là. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un était là. Une personne portant un manteau inconnu à celui de Todd, qui souriait à pleine dents, et qui faisait un signe de la main à Todd. Alors le châtain sourit doucement, attrapa son manteau, et descendit en vitesse du bâtiment. Il n'était pas si tôt, certains élèves étaient réveillés, dont Meeks, que Todd bouscula sans faire exprès, avant de s'excuser et de descendre encore plus vite les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea instinctivement sur le ponton. Il savait que son ami n'allait pas l'attendre sur la pelouse des dortoirs, au risque de se faire repérer. Alors qu'il courait difficilement dans la neige (mais pas aussi difficilement que ce jour-là), il ralentit légèrement en voyant de plus près cette personne. Mais une fois le premier posait sur le ponton, Todd se jeta dans les bras de l'individu, sans vraiment réfléchir, 'écoutant que son cœur.

_Neil ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Un doux rire parvint aux oreilles de Todd, et les bras du brun se refermèrent dans son dos. Enfin, il pouvait entendre sa voix, le toucher, lui parler.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Todd... Tu ne sais pas à quel point...

Ce fut au tour de Todd de rire, un rire qui fit frémir Neil. Ce dernier avait dit la dernière phrase dans un murmure, que Todd avait pu entendre grâce à leur proximité, et il avait pu y déceler une once d'inconfiance. Neil, qui lui avait déjà partagé ses sentiments, ne semblait tout de même pas totalement à l'aise avec ses mots, comme s'il craignait que Todd s'enfuit en l'entendant. Neil ne voulait pas vivre d'ascenseur émotionnel. Le châtain releva le tête, perdant son regard dans celui de son homologue. Tout cela s'était passé assez vite, passant du suicide de son ami, à son apparition devant lui, sans oublier la case où ce dernier le contacté par surprise pour lui dire qu'il était vivant, ou encore celle où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait avant de rester sous silence radio pendant une semaine. Neil lui sourit doucement, serrant un peu Todd contre lui, et se pencha légèrement. Le brun attendait un quelconque signe qui lui dicterait quoi faire, pour savoir s'il pouvait combler l'espace entre eux, ou justement se reculer le plus loin possible. Pour seule réponse, Todd se pencha à son tour et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Neil. Et ils se perdirent dans un échange doux et romantique. Neil aurait pu jurer qu'il était né dans le seul but d'embrasser Todd, et Todd pouvait jurer qu'à cet instant précis, il était plus rouge que milles coquelicots réunis. Quand ils se séparèrent, doucement, ce fut pour planter de nouveau leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Et dans un murmure, Neil dit de vive voix ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des mois. Ces mots qu'il avait tant de fois voulu mettre sur papier, sans jamais oser.

_Je t'aime, Todd Anderson...

Le concerné sourit doucement, le rouge aux joues, et lui répondit sur le même ton ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer.

_Moi aussi, Neil... Je... Je serais prêt à aller où tu voudras... Je te suivrai partout, même dans les étoiles... Je veux juste que tu saches que vivre sans toi m'est impossible... Alors, je t'en supplie, ne meurs plus, parce que sinon, moi, je vais mourir pour de bon... Parce que la vie sans toi n'a pas de goût, pas de sens... Parce que sans tes yeux, je suis aveugle ; sans tes mots, je me perds... Parce que sans toi, mon âme est nue... Sans toi, je ne suis rien... Parce que je t'aime, Neil, plus que tout...

Le brun ria doucement, tendrement, d'un rire cristallin.

_Je n'en attendais pas autant... Mais cela est pareil pour moi...


	10. Epilogue

_Allez… ! Viens !

_Je ne peux pas Neil. Je révise. Et tu ne devrais même pas être là.

_Mais c'est la seule solution pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble… Viens avec moi… !

Todd soupira lourdement, se rappelant à quel point Neil pouvait être insistant.

_Allez, Todd ! Je ne te demandes rien de bien compliqué ! Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes voir la pièce que je veux voir… ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, quand même !

Cinq minutes. Peut-être dix. Ou quinze. Dans tout les cas, Neil ne désespérait pas, voulant à tout prix être accompagné de son petit-ami pour se rendre au théâtre.

_Eh bien si, Neil. Car t'accompagner voir cette pièce signifie sortit du dortoir sans la permission de quiconque, et risquer de me faire surprendre, accompagner d'un revenant, pour me rendre au théâtre ! Vraiment, Neil, as-tu déjà vu une scène plus absurde ?

Todd roula des yeux en voyant le brun réfléchir sérieusement à sa question.

_Voyons Todd ! As-tu déjà oublié ? Carpe Diem ! Accompagne-moi au théâtre, qu'on en finisse ! Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, à te tenir la main et à t'embrasser sans avoir à me cacher ! Todd, mon amour, je t'en supplie…

Le châtain piqua un fard en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné son petit-ami. Neil était arrivé hier, à Welton, et la seule réponse qu'il avait donné à Todd quand ce dernier lui avait où il allait dormir était « Bah avec toi, bien sûr ! ». En soi, cela ne dérangeait pas le châtain, c'est juste qu'ils devaient rester aux aguets pour que personne ne voit Neil. Ils se demandaient déjà comment ils avaient pu le faire entrer sans problèmes.

_Todd…, le supplia une dernière fois Neil.

_Bon, d'accord… Mais c'est la seule fois, d'accord ?

_Promis !

Et Neil se leva en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son manteau, et donna celui de Todd à son propriétaire. Neil adorait le théâtre, c'était sûrement la deuxième chose qu'il préférait, après Todd Anderson, et son être tout entier.


End file.
